The Care Cartoons Movie 2: A New Generation (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Gallery: Lady.jpg|Lady as True Heart Bear Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Tramp as Noble Heart Horse Dongwa Miao 1.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Tenderheart Bear Sagwa Miao.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Love a Lot Bear Oliver.png|Oliver as Good Luck Bear Hello Kitty-1-.jpg|Hello Kitty as Wish Bear Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Funshine Bear Nose Marie in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.jpg|Nose Marie as Cheer Bear Paddington Bear.jpg|Paddington Bear as Friend Bear Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Share Bear Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Birthday Bear Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as Champ Bear Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Bedtime Bear Jerry.png|Jerry Mouse Jr. as Secret Bear Young Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Harmony Bear Leo.jpg|Leo the Lion (1966) as Brave Heart Lion Scamper the Penguin.jpg|Scamper the Penguin as Cozy Heart Penguin Pearl Pureheart in Toei.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Gentle Heart Lamb Babar.jpg|Babar as Lotsa Heart Elephant T-Bone.jpg|T-Bone as Loyal Heart Dog Disney movies aladdin abu.jpg|Abu as Playful Heart Monkey Mimi Caty.jpg|Mimi Caty as Proud Heart Cat Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Swift Heart Rabbit Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Treat Heart Pig The Sandman.jpg|The Sandman as Great Wishing Star Penny in Disneyland.jpg|Penny as Dawn Cody.jpg|Cody as John Jack Horner.jpg|Jack Horner as Camp Champ Misty-0.png|Misty as Christy Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Dark Heart Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Dark Heart (Evil) Danger Mouse in Danger Mouse.jpg|Danger Mouse as Grumpy Bear Hanuman in Chaiyo.jpg|Hanuman as itself Five Riders.jpg|Five Riders as itself Redman (1972).jpg|Redman (1972) as itself Thomas O'Malley, Universal, Osamu Tezuka and Rankin/Bass' movie-spoof of "The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (1986)". Cast: * True Heart Bear - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Noble Heart Horse - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Tenderheart Bear - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Love a Lot Bear - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Grumpy Bear - Danger Mouse * Good Luck Bear - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Wish Bear - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Funshine Bear - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Cheer Bear - Nose Marie (Pound Puppies) * Friend Bear - Paddington Bear * Share Bear - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Birthday Bear - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Champ Bear - Yogi Bear * Bedtime Bear - Huckleberry Hound * Secret Bear - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Harmony Bear - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Brave Heart Lion - Leo the Lion (1966) * Cozy Heart Penguin - Scamper the Penguin * Gentle Heart Lamb - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Lotsa Heart Elephant - Babar * Loyal Heart Dog - T-Bone (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Playful Heart Monkey - Abu (Aladdin) * Proud Heart Cat - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty and Friends) * Swift Heart Rabbit - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit!) * Treat Heart Pig - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Great Wishing Star - The Sandman (The Daydreamer) * Dawn - Penny (The Rescuers) * John - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Camp Champ - Jack Horner (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Christy - Misty (Pokemon) * Dark Heart - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Dark Heart (Sea Monster) - Giant Ninja Dragon (The Magic Serpent) * Dark Heart (Frog) - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) * Dark Heart (Badger) - Otto (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Dark Heart (Hawk) - Bemstar (Return of Ultraman) * Dark Heart (Fox) - Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) * Dark Heart (Wolf) - Wolfie (Noveltoons) * Dark Heart (Spider) - Alien (1979) * Dark Heart (Crocodile) - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Dark Heart (Gorilla) - Maurice the Gorilla (Marsupilami) * Dark Heart (Turtle) - Franklin (1998) * Dark Heart (Rhinoceros) - Gomora (Ultraman) * Dark Heart (Snake) - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Dark Heart (Clouds) - Godzilla (1954) * Dark Heart (Evil Form) - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Dark Heart Shadow - Night Terror (Soul Calibur 3) * Moose - King Kong (1933) * Hanuman as itself * Five Riders as itself * Redman (1972) as itself Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films Category:Care Bears Movie Spoofs Category:The Care Bears Movie Movie Spoofs